Purple Chicken Nugget
by lorrainasolis
Summary: What happens when Seth breaks her heart and doesn't know she still has feelings for him? What happens when she doesn't see how much she hurt him she stopped talking to him? Both of their worlds collide because of a dog shelter? All Human.
1. Still In Love With You

_*AMARYLLIS P.O.V.*_

I woke up this morning for one of my days as a sophmore to my little brother Sterling's dog licking my face. What kind of 6 yr. old boy wants to have a Pomeranian as a dog? I tried to pick him up and move him so i can get ready for school but he treis to bite me and growled. I think you can understand why we named him chewie.

I finally showered and got ready for school. I went downstairs to the kitchen to get something to drink. I know today's gonna be a good day because i find my favorite drink in the fridge, OJ. Who doesn't like orange juice? I gulped the rest of the amazing stuff in carton down and kissed my mom and brother goodbye then headed out the door.

I walked a couple blocks from my house and remembered i didn't have my house key on me. I turned around and ran smack into Seth Clearwater.

"Watch it Clearwater!" I say trying to seem annoyed.

"Whats your problem Ryllie? Had a bad morning?" he replies mockingly.

I glare at him and walk back to my house. Why do i have to like him? He broke my heart in 7th grade and i always get butterflies in my stomach when im around him.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_I was at our middle school dance all dolled up in my beautiful blue dress and my long dark brown hair in a bun. I felt so pretty and special knowing Seth Clearwater asked me to the dance. ME! __My friends told me i was so lucky and some girls even glared at me with jealousy. I didn't care. I just hoped he would be the one to give me my first kiss. I was dancing with Seth and excused myself when I told him I was going to get punch. I ran to the punch bowl and chugged my drink before any girl could get to Seth. I threw my cup away and turned around to find Seth dancing with Tiffany Bell, the biggest slut in school. To make things worse, he looked right at me when she kissed him on the mouth and started making out with him. I ran out of the gym crying and straight to my house. My mom was in the kitchen crying when i got there saying my dad was leaving us to live in Seattle and would see us on the weekends. I cried myself to sleep that night, vowing that I would get revenge on Seth one day. He tried talking to me the next day, he seemed to get that i was ignoring him and stopped talking to me a month later_

_*END FLASHBACK*_

I got my house keys and started walking back to school again. I passed by one of my best friends, Brittany's, house.

"Hey Brit!" I say as she's going to her car.

"Hey Ryllie. Wanna ride to school?" she's so sweet.

"Sure." i say as i slide into the passenger seat and head off to school.

Seth's POV

Why does she hate me? I ask myself as I walk to school. We're talking one day and the next time i try to talk to her, she ignores me. Like she wouldn't talk to me at all. I even tried our flashlight signal thing we did when she was little and her parents would fight.

I would shine my flashlight 4 times meaning "Are you okay?". Her usual response is 2 flashes "no" I would try and draw something silly or a smile and giggle to brighten her beautiful tear-streaked face. We stopped doing that a couple years after her father left and around the same time she stopped talking to me. Wait, did I just call her beautiful? Yuck. She hates me and I hate her. At least that's what I try to convince myself when I think about her. I spot Brady and Collin, my 2 best frinds walking to school also.

"YO!" I yell when im a couple feet behind them. I think they heard me considering i was right behind them.

They turned around and yelled "MAMA!" Making me jump, startled.

They started laughing and i finally joined in, today would be a good day at school.

I don't get why we have English class. I mean, most of us know English, we don't need to be all proper or anything. Don't even get me started on all these boring books we have to read. Luckily, Amaryllis is in this class. She makes it so... not boring.

"Seth?" Mrs. Cohen says.

"Wh-yes?" I reply dumbly.

"Why did Odysseus say he was nohbody after he stabbed the cyclops in the eye?"

"Um... because nohbody was the name of his imaginary friend."

The whole class started laughing, but i heard only one soft chuckle.. Ryllie. Mrs. Cohen gave me the death glare and the bell rang.

"Seth, I need to speak with you." Aw, crap. I walked over to her desk slowly.

"Your behavior in here is unacceptable, and your going to fail this class if you dont get your grade up."

"What? My moms gonna kill me! What can I do to bring my grade up?"

"Well, you can do 25 hours of community service and type a 500 word essay on your experience."

" i dont know where i could go though."

"I know a place you could go. Its a dog shelter I used to go to, i could call and see if you can go there."

"Thank you so much Mrs. Cohen."

"Yeah Yeah. I just don't want to deal with you in summer school."

I smiled and walked out of the classroom. The rest of the day was pretty normal to say the least. I walked home with Brady and Collin and dropped them off at their houses. I was walking home thing about this dog shelter. It must have been pretty old, knowing Mrs. Cohen went there. I turned the corner and knocked over something and papers flew everywhere. I looked down into Ryllie's eyes.

*_AMARYLLIS' P.O.V*_

I wonder what Mrs. Cohen had to talk to Seth about. I couldn't help but laugh when he said Nohbody was and imaginary friend. I mean, seriously? Thats Seth for you. I hurried to math class. On my way to math, i bumped into Tiffany Bell.

"Watch it bitch!" she hissed as i apologized. She wants to get slapped one day doesn't she?

I almost walked into class late. I LOVE math. Weird nerd here right? Well whatever, its something im kinda good at. The classes passes pretty quickly and before i knew it, school was over.

"Hey Ryllie, wanna come over?" My other best friend Nicole asked.

"No thanks, I've got a ton of homework to do tonight." i said awkwardly holding my 3 large textbooks.

"Oh okay, see you tomorrow then."

"Thanks for asking though."

" No prob" She said smiling and walking away.

I checked that i had all my notebooks and started walking home. Of course, almost home, i forget my Spanish notebook. Wonderful. I turned around and bumped into something hard. Me being clumsy, fell back and my books and notebooks flew in different directions while i fell on my butt. I was stunned to see Seth gathering all my books and offer his hand to help me up.

"Are you okay?" he said, his beautiful brown eyes widened.

"I'm fine!" i snapped getting up myself.

Being the sweet gentleman he is, he helped me carry my books home.

"Sorry about that" he apologized quietly.

"Its okay, I cant help but be clumsy" I smiled.

"Yeah haha i remembered you would always get hurt when we were little."

"Yeah" Cue awkward silence. We were wight outside my house.

"Well I gotta go" i said as he handed my books to me. His hand brushed against mine, leaving a tingling feeling in my fingers. He must of felt it too because he blushed and quickly said bye and walked away. I got home and started my homework then right away on dinner. My mom isnt the greatest cook in the world. I actually finished my homework and was adding the sauce to the spaghetti when my mom and sterling got home. We all ate dinner and when i finished, i went to my room to listen to music. Taylor Swift was playing when i started drifting off to sleep. My last thought was Seths pretty Brown eyes and his smile before i blacked out.

**Hey guys i hoped you liked my first chapter of the first ever story i've written! :) the next chapter will be up pretty soon. he song i was listening to when I wrote this was Still in Love (With You) by The Latency**


	2. Your Body is a Wonderland

**Seth's P.O.V**

****I woke up to the walls vibrating from my sisters stupid girly music. Leah was blasting Your Body is a Wonderland By John Mayer. I groaned and turned over right before she busted in my room singing\ yelling "And if you want love, we'll make it... swim in the deep sea, of blankets"

"SHUT UP!" I yell.

"Good morning little brother." she smirks and smiles sweetly.

I glare at her playfully and start singing along just as worse as her and making my voice crack on purpose. We started laughing so hard we couldn't breathe. My mom walks past my room carrying a basket of clothes.

"What the-"

"Good morning mom!" we both yell.

My mom rolls her eyes and goes to make some breakfast. I start going to my dresser to get some pants and a t-shirt.

"So..." Leah says.

"What?"

"You like bob the builder?"

"What are you- oh" i look away blushing at my boxers.

Leah starts laughing and leaves my room.

"At least i stopped watching Barney when i was 3." I grumbled.

"I heard that!" i ducked before a pillow hit me in the head.

I laughed and got ready for school. Today, Leah can drive me to school since she starts work at 12 instead of 8. She works at this clothing store i forget the name of.

She dropped me off and i went to my locker to get my literature book. Surprisingly, Ryllie was there waiting for me.

**_AMARYLLIS' P.O.V._**

I woke up from the dream i had of my baby getting ran over and almost started crying over it. My baby's name is Kermit and shes the sweetest pug I've ever met. Her owner died when she was 2 and she came in when i first started volunteering at the dog shelter after my dad left us. When i first met her i instantly wanted to comfort her but i had other jobs to do like feed and walk the other dogs. I hung out with her after all the work was done and I've been stuck with her ever since. I just hope no one adopts her because i would never see her again. I get to see her today because i had to get my new schedule for volunteering. I think I'm getting Tuesdays off maybe. Im so excited!

I had to get to school early to ask Ms. Cohen a question about a test i missed. She told me the information i needed to hear and just as i was about to leave her room, she stopped me, and asked me to put this note in a students locker. It was random and i was gonna go type a paper for her class, but i couldnt deny her quest so i went off to find it. I finally found it and saw it was on the opposite side of my locker... wierd. I was just about to stick the note in the locker when i saw Seth.

"Hey." Ugh, why was he so cute?

"Hi." I all of a sudden got shy and quiet. Great. We talked, more like bickered, but i haven't had a conversation like this with him before. I guess thats progress. Anyways, my week was pretty boring, i was too excited to go after school to the shelter and see Kermit. I got on the bus waiting for my stop. Finally the bus opened the door and i walked into my second home. The first person i see is the owner of the shelter, Barbra.

"BARBRA!" i yell, smile, and jump on her.

"Hello sweetheart. I'm not that strong Am"

Oops. I let go immedietly and ask where Kermit is.

"She's not gone yet, but i aw a young couple looking at her Wednseday." My heart broke a little bit. I would miss her so much if she ever got adopted. I chatted with her for a little bit before she let me go see my Kermie. I walked quickly to the back when i potted her. She looked up at me and wagged her tail, getting all happy and excited.

"Oh i missed you so much! I love you, girlie." i smiled down on her and took her out for a walk, knowing shes safe in my hands. I stayed in her cage and did my homework in there. She has a pretty big cage, enough to fit about 3 people in there with her. I left at 5 giving her little kisses telling her i'd be back next week. She whined and gave me her puppy eyes i couldnt resist. I had to force myself to go to the front office and finally said goodbye to Barbra, but not forgetting to get my schedule first.

I got home around 6 and started dinner. Today, its my favorite, Chuck steak with some pasta. Yum, the smell made my mouth water as i sat down to watch tv and wait for my mom and Sterling to get home. I have a daily routine and i get annoyed when it gets messed up. i sigh and close my eyes, completely relaxed, when the doorbell rang.

**Seth's P.O.V**

****I was surprised to see Ryllie at my locker waiting for me. Especially with a note in her hand. I wondered what she was going to do with it when she gave it to me and then left. I was shocked and excited she might've started talking to me. I got my hopes up for no reason, it was just information about that dog shelter thing from Mrs. Cohen. I sigh and put in my binder for later. I got the community service sheet from Mrs. Cohen and decided to go there after school. School was long and really boring, but i had a good feeling about this dog shelter thing.

After school, my mom picked me up and drove me to this place. The lady in charge there, i think her name was Margret, interviewed me and said i could start on Tuesday next week. I would get Wednesdays and Mondays off for now. I thanked her and left kind of happy i'd finally have something to do now instead of play the same video game Collin made and i've been trying out for him. i've been trying to beat for a couple months now and hes pretty good at these things. I wondered what Amaryllis was doing right now. Awkward, i shouldnt be thinking about that right now. I decided, stupidly, i should go to her house and see what she's doing. I go to her house and ring the doorbell. Wait, what am i doing? i should just leave now. I turn and walk back to my house. I hear her door open and ask if anyone's out there. I love the sound of her voice. she closed the door and after a couple of seconds i ran up and rang it again. I chickened out again, i ran back to the tree right before she oped the door again.

"Okay, time to stop now asshole." She said to no one and slammed the door.

Okay, i've got to stop bugging her. But her reaction was funny. This time i would really talk to her. I rang the doorbell and waited for her to answer.

"IF YOU DON'T STOP THIS, I'M GOING TO CHOP-" She yells opening the door to my very scared face.


	3. Cough Syrup

**I own none of the Twilight characters in this story. If you didn't already know that ;)**_  
><em>

_*AMARYLLIS' P.O.V.*_

I was surprised to see Seth at the doorway with a scared look on his face. I turned about as red as a tomato.

"Um... hi?" he said weakly.

"...Hi." Awkward silence.

"Well, I'll see you later-" he said quickly and turned around.

"Wait! Um.. i wanted to apologize when i opened the door i just- i had a headache and me getting up alot when im all relaxed, its not good to do to me." I explained.

"Oh, sorry. I was gonna come and see if you wanted to.. never mind." he said quietly.

"If I wanted to what?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, Nothing." He smiled his charming smile.

"Tell me. Now." I demanded.

"No, no. I dont want to bother you."

"You're already bothering me, now tell me."

"I-" he sighed running a hand through his hair. "I was gonna come see if you wanted to hang out but I didn't have the guts to ask you so i left before i answered the door."

"Well why didn't you stop after the first time?"

"Because your cute when you get angry" He said blushing.

"Oh." I said blushing also.

"Yeah... I'm gonna go now. Bye" He said taking off.

"I didn't answer your question yet!" I yelled as he crossed my lawn.

"Well?"

"I'd love too." i smiled and shut the door.

**SETHS P.O.V.**

She actually said yes. I smiled and walked back to my house into my room. I got about 1 minute of silence before my sister burst into my room.

"So, I looked outside and see your talking to Ryllie now." She smiles annoyingly.

"Not really."

"Well that was a long time just to ask her to hang out with you."

"How did you know I was asking that?" Busted.

Leah's face went from suspicious to sarcastic face, or something like that.

"Because little brother, I know you better than anyone and-" She pointed to the window "That was open and she was kinda yelling at you."

"Oh." I said blushing.

"Yeah, and the looks you gave her didn't tell me anything" She said sarcastically.

"Get out Leah."

"I'm just saying you two are meant together."

"Yeah, okay." I said as she closed the door behind her. I sighed in relief and walked over to my window looking at her room. Yeah, that makes me a wierd creeper person, but i'm curious.

Shes over there dancing horribly and singing to some song on her ipod. I laughed at her facial expressions. This felt like it should be in the 'You Belong With Me' music video by Taylor Swift...not that i listen to her. Thats girlie stuff and uh, okay yeah I watch her music videos and listen to her music but at least its on my ipod like miss Amaryllis over here. My moms voice snaps me out of my thoughts as she calls me for dinner.

Tonight, we're having tacos (yum). After I finished my dinner, I did my homework and LAid down in my bed thinking. I wonder how my volunteering at the shelter is gonna go. I hope it goes well. I drift off with that stupid Taylor swift song in my head.

_*AMARYLLIS' P.O.V._

Chucky is so annoying. all he does is bite you and if you pull away, he runs after you and bites you harder. I groan and get up to get ready for school. I check my phone and smile. Almost the day to start going to the dog shelter! I go downstairs. Its a beautiful Sunday. i text my friends to see what their doing. Brittney is going shopping with her mom and i can't get a hold of Nicole. I sigh and get a big cup of OJ. I hear a ringing of the doorbell. I opened the door and see Seth standing there.

"Hey." He said his brown eyes sparkled in the sun. Wait sparkled?

"Hi." I said.

"Do you wanna hang out today? I mean we didn't have enough time this week to hang out so I thought today would be good." he said.

"What if I had plans today?"

"I never thought of that... do you?" he asked nervously.

"No..."

"Okay, good. Wanna go to the beach?"

"Sure. I'll be ready in 30."

"Okay."

"Bye" She said as she shut the door. Okay, what should i bring? She looked through her drawers. Well theres only 2 options, her orange bikini or her green one. Orange defiantly. She quickly changed into it and put her favorite shorts on with a purple tank top. she found her favorite towel (frogs of course) and slipped on her sandals. She put her hair in a bun and topped her look off with her favorite turquoise glasses. She looked in the mirror.'Yeah, i match' she thought sarcastically. Whatever, she was going to the beach anyways. Oh shit, I'm going to the beach with Seth! She blushed at the thought of seeing Seth shirtless. Oh come on, its not like i've ever seen a shirtless guy before.

I ran downstairs before I could talk myself out of this. I wrote a note to my mom so she knows where I went too. I grabbed an apple and sat on the counter waiting for Seth to come. I was almost finished with my apple when i heard the doorbell. I opened the door with a smile on my face.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Of course I am." She said. She grabbed her stuff and they took off.

**SETH'S P.O.V.**

The walk to the beach was weird to say the least. There was alot of awkward silences. Every guy we walked by kept checking out her ass and it was kinda pissing me off. I mean I can see why they check her out, but come on. I'm right next to her. Shes kinda with someone.

Anyways, we get to the beach and immedietly run to build a sandcastle. We start laughing at each other and build the most beautiful sandcastle any 6 yr. old would be proud of. We stripped to our bathing suits (kinda awkward) and ran into the water splashing and swimming for a couple hours. I was having a pretty good time.

We were laying down on our towels as the sun was starting to set. She sighed happily and i turned to see what she was doing.

I saw her look away quickly and realized she was looking at me. I chuckled and laid back down.

"Isn't this just perfect?" I asked happily.

"Yeah." she replied smiling softly.

Now it was my turn to look away quickly and blush. She giggled her cute little laugh and we laid back down watching the sunset.

We walked back home a little while after the sun set. There was a comfortable silence and thought how glad I was we started hanging out again. I walked her to her front door.

"Thanks Clearwater." She said smiling.

"No problem Ryllie. Anytime" She blushed and closed the door. I walked home smiling and happy.

"How was your day Seth?" My mom asked as i walked to the bathroom to get all this sand off my hair.

"Pretty good Ma, how about yours?"

"Good Seth, thanks for asking." She smiled and went to go do laundry.

As soon as he finished showering, he went to bed and almost immedietly fell asleep. He dreamed of Amaryllis that night and woke up in a great mood. I got ready and ate breakfast. I left for school and realized i start volunteering at the shelter soon. Very soon.

**Hey guys, hope you like this chapter. I had a little bit of writers block for this chapter and there's alot of drama going on around me *sigh* But luckily i'm on Spring Break so I can update more :) i also wanna thank no-percabeth-is-no-life for April Fooling me saying she updated and didn't really -_- thx friend. Well, Bye! :p**

**-lorrainasolis**


	4. What You Waiting For?

_*Amaryllis' P.O.V*_

I decided to play Just Dance 3 after my day with Seth. I was just in such a good mood and haven't played that in a while.

(30 min. later)

Yeah, I need to start playing this game again. Soon. Its soooooo addicting (Trust me on this) The TV was on full blast and I was so focused into dancing I guess I didn't hear my mom yell that someone was here. I was obviously regret how loud I was singing when Seth walked in. I froze at the sight of him and looked at what i was wearing and blushed. I was wearing short shorts and a tight T-Shirt with a bright orange headband on sweating on my face. I probably looked disgusting and sweaty and.. and bleh.

"Hey." He said turning red too.

"Hi there." i said pausing the game.

"I see you till love Just Dance 3" he said smirking and going to sit down on my bed.

"Psh, of course I am!" I said proudly and asked if he wanted to play it with me.

"Oh no." He said quickly. "Not after what happened last time..."

*_FLASHBACK*_

_Me and Seth were at his house playing Just Dance when I, being very competitive, challenged him to do a non-stop shuffle battle with me. _

_Loser has to do something really __embarrassing, like hang out with Tiffany for recess *shudder*_

_He accepted happily, thinking I couldn't win at this game._

_I obviously won while in the process knocked Seth over and hit him in the face, causing him to stumble backwards hitting the table and in the end giving him a bloody nose. _

_I felt so bad afterwards and apologized like 500 times but he hasn't played it since. I think..._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

"Pleasssse?" I begged him.

He thought abut it for a couple of minutes and i continued to plead and beg until he said yes.

"YAY!" I immidietly handed him his wii-mote and started dancing.

I was obviously a better dancer than him, but it was more fun to play this game with anyone but myself.

He had gotten better though. Well in my opinion.

After we finished playing we both chugged down some water bottles my mom brought us a while ago.

"That was fun." I said laying down on my bed.

"I somewhat agree with you." he replied breathlessly sitting down beside my bed.

It was a peaceful silence until my little brother Sterling burst through my door.

"Seth!" He yelled running and jumping into those strong muscles.

"Hey Sterling" Seth looked down smiling. This is something I've always liked about Seth- He's so good with kids its so adorable .

"Wanna come in my room and play some Legos with me?" Sterling asked with his big hazel puppy dog eyes.

"I can't deny when you give me that look." Seth whined. He turned to me.

"How can you say no to this little boy?"

"Easy. Ignore him." He stuck his tounge out at me and went with Sterling into his room to play Legos.

**Seth's P.O.V**

Ryllie's little brother was exactly like me when he was little. That's why I would love to babysit him or something. Adopt him even. Just kidding, I could never take care of a kid at this age. I can barely stand Leah and shes like 21 or something.

"So how's it going?" I asked my mini-me.

"Chucky grew like a bajillion times more since i saw you Seth!" He said happily.

"Oh did he?" I chuckled.

"See for yourself"

A ball of fluff ran in the room and attacked my face with kisses and scratches. He really did grow. He was now has longer fur (of course) and has a nice tan coat. I petted him until he calmed down and went to lay on the bed. I continued playing with Sterling quietly until he asked a rather very awkward question a 6 year old shouldn't know.

"Seth, do you like my sister?"

I froze, Not finishing my awesome Air Craft Landing Center thing which can hold 15 airplanes in at once and answered him honestly.

"Uh, my moms calling me for dinner I've got to go" and left the room.

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I feel bad and I really don't have an excuse other than i'm lazy :p hopefully I can update soon **

**Oh, the song is called 'What You Waiting For' By Gwen Stefani **

**I dont own Just Dance 3 or Legos. Well, I have Just Dance 3 Its just... idk haha Its in the story so yea ;)**


End file.
